Beginnings
by SamiWami
Summary: Copied over from my tumblr account, sonicmetennant, so that crazyandsexy can read it. It'll probably go down later.
1. Chapter 1

A scrape, a thud, and a loudly-uttered curse were her first indications that she wasn't here alone any more.

She turned to see a boy not much older than her, sprawled out on the ground, looking at his knee that had been scraped up when he must have fallen. "Are you alright?" she asked, hurrying over to his side. Her mum's warnings to stay away from strangers, especially after her album release, echoed through her mind and was promptly pushed away. She knelt next to him hands fluttering between his shoulder and his knee, not sure where to put them or what to do with them.

He turned towards her, and she got a glimpse of brown eyes under his mop of brown hair. The curses died on his lips, and he went impossibly still as he looked at her. Her cheeks flared crimson and she pulled away a little bit.

He shook himself a bit, bringing a hand up to swipe the hair away from his face. A grin stretched across his lips. "You're Billie Piper," he announced in a thick Scottish accent.

If it were possible, her face burned an even brighter red. She wasn't used to being recognized yet. It's not like it happened very often. And especially not by men. The few times it had happened, it was the little preteen girls who bought up her CD and swore they lived by it.

He sensed her hesitation and straightened up, holding a hand up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You probably just wanted to relax. Don't want a putz like me bothering you. No body guards around to protect you from the crazy fans then? Bet it would be a bother to go everywhere with them. Then even those who didn't know who you were would start gawking."

She was stunned by his rapid stream of chatter. She didn't know anyone could talk like that. She just blinked back at him in response.

The smile faltered off his face. "I'm sorry. I'll just…" He unfolded his long legs and got to his feet, towering over her. But as soon as he put his weight on his right leg, he gasped in pain and almost fell back to the ground.

Without thinking she was standing up right next to him, catching him on her shoulders. "Scrape's a bit worse than it looks, mate! C'mon, I've got a med kit in my bag over there."

Not focusing too much on what she was doing, she half-led, half-dragged him over to her beach towel halfway up the beach. It was a bit nippy and the beach was abandoned, but she'd been crammed in the studio so often lately she missed the sun. She helped him sit on the towel, sneaking a glance over his lean frame, before she adjusted her straw hat and turned back to her bag.

"So you listen to my music, huh? Not many blokes recognize me." She couldn't believe she was teasing this man next to her, but she couldn't stop the bit of tongue that poked through her smile.

"Not many blokes recognize you?" he cried back in astonishment. "But you're gorgeous!"

And just like that the heat of embarrassment was back in her face.

"N-not that that's the _only_ reason I know who you are." She turned to see his face as red as her own. "My sister loves your album! Gotta admit, it's a bit catchy."

She smiled a bit at that and finished pulling out a bandage. She turned back to him, eyeing his pants around the scrape. "No chance you can pull those up a bit, mate?"

"Right!" He didn't even pause as he jerked his pants up to his calf, wincing as the fabric pushed against the cut. She didn't even try to hold back the laugh at his haste, and he grinned back at her.

"So, Mr. My-sister-listens-to-your-music-and-that-is-the-only-reason-I-know-who-you-are, got anything shorter I can call you?"

"Right! Right, sorry. Haven't even introduced myself." He stuck out a hand to her. "David McDonald. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

She shook his hand before moving hers back down to his knee, swiping at it to clear away the sand. She leaned down and blew a bit to get a stubborn grain away; she didn't miss the shiver that ran down his spine. She smoothed the bandage over his knee and sat back on the other end of the blanket.

"So, David, what do you do? Are you still in school?"

He laughed, ruffling his hair. Her eyes followed the movement. He had some great hair. "No, I've finished school."

She cocked her head, looking him over again. "Really? You don't look that much older than me."

A slightly cocky grin spread across his face. "Yeah, I use that to my advantage from time to time, looking as young as I do."

"How old _are_ you?"

"Twenty-eight."

Her heart dropped out of her chest. "Really?" Well, there was no hope in covering her squeak of disappointment there. "I'm only seventeen."

"I know." She just stared back at him. How much about her did he know? Way more than anyone who only knew her because of his sister.

"So what do you do?" she repeated, genuinely curious. This was the first non-work related conversation she'd had in a while. And it helped that he was the cutest man she'd seen in a while, even if he was twenty eight.

"I'm an actor." He shrugged.

But she leaned closer. "Really? What have you done?"

He shrugged again. "This and that. Commercials. Stage. Just went to 'murica a couple years ago to film a movie. Got into the RSC a few years back, too."

She knew her eyes were popping, but she didn't care enough to stop them. "Sounds to me like you're the one who needs body guards more than me."

He scooted forwards, an excited light dancing behind his eyes. "No, I'm nothing special. But you… You! You reach a lot more people than I do! And even though you're singing these vapid lyrics—no offense—you put your heart into it! You've really got a passion for your audience, I can tell!"

His energy brought a smile to her face, and she didn't even care that he'd just mildly insulted her. "To tell the truth, I never was interested in singing. It was just something I got talked into. I always wanted to act, myself."

He looked her up and down. "Then why don't you? Do what you love! If you can bring that same passion, I know you'd be good at it!"

"DAVID!" A bellowed voice drifted towards them from past the beach. He winced and looked towards it for a moment before he turned back to her. "Gotta go. Snuck away from production for a bit. They'll be cross when they see this," he pointed at his knee while rolling the pant leg back over it, "but what do they expect? When a bloke's as gangly as me, it's bound to happen sometimes." He hopped to his feet, holding his hand out to her. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Piper."

"Call me Billie." She bit the inside of her cheek even as she shook his hand back. _Call me Billie, really? Talk about cheesy worthless flirting._

He grinned. "My sis's never gonna believe I met you."

"DAVID!"

He growled back towards the voice, then turned to her one more time. "Good luck with everything, Billie. And remember: do what you want to do. I'm sure everything will work out. 's not like anyone can resist you." He winked at her and didn't give her a chance to respond as he jogged back the way he came.

"Maybe I'll see you again some time, yeah?" she hollered after him.

He turned, running backwards. "Only if I'm lucky!" he waved at her, disappearing over the edge. She flopped back down on the blanket, staring out at the sea.

Then she pulled her hat off her head, buried her face in it, and let out a squeal.


	2. Chapter 2

She pressed against the back wall, hands tugging at the skirt of her dress, hoping no one would notice her.

Hoping no one would toss her out before she had a chance to find him.

"Billie?" Speak of the devil… She tried and failed to cover the grin that spread across her face as she turned towards him.

"'lo, David! Not interrupting anything important, am I?"

He looked around the space crowded with people rushing everywhere before turning back to her with a grin of his own. "Nope." The way he popped his 'p' made her smile. "But what are you doing here?"

"'s my turn to sneak away today." She glanced sheepishly towards the door, hoping her manager hadn't followed her somehow. When she looked back to him, he was watching her with an unreadable look on his face. "Is that alright?"

"Alright?" His smile was back in place. "It's brilliant! But aren't you going to get in trouble for sneaking off, lass?"

She shrugged. "They've had me in that studio the past several weeks. They can live without me for a few hours."

A light technician rushed behind them, knocking into David as he moved. David stumbled forward a few steps, catching himself on the wall behind Billie. His hands pressed to either side of her head, body a hair's breath away. She blinked up into his eyes, the breath knocked out of her even though she hadn't moved.

He pulled back, a flush creeping over his face while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… sorry about that. Say, d'you wanna step outside for a bit? Get away from this rush?"

She nodded. He held out his arm to her, and she bit her lip to cover what she was sure would have been a squealing noise as she took it. He ducked and maneuvered his way through the busy lot, leading her seamlessly through the crowds until they were at a small grassy park.

Reluctantly she let go of his arm, moving away just a bit to settle down on the grass, arranging her skirt to hide anything that she shouldn't be flashing him. _This soon_, some corner of her brain whispered, making her blush and push the thought away. "You got a hair cut," she mentioned, waving a hand at his hair combed neatly to one side.

"Yeah…" He pushed at it, before flopping down on the grass next to her. "Now really, don't take this as I'm not excited to see you. Because I really, really am. But… what are you doing here? I run into you on a beach months ago, and suddenly you turn up on set? We're not even in the same town!"

She chewed on her lip, her eyes darting between him and the grass between her fingers. "Welllll…. I may have…. asked around about you. I heard your latest project was in town. My studio is just a few blocks up. Thought I'd drop by and see if you were on set today."

His shoulders relaxed as he settled back on his hands. "Well I'm glad you did! I was right, my sis never believed I met you. Oh well, what does she know?"

"I could sign somethin' for her, if you want." She felt weird even offering. It just seemed like something people like her should say.

He shrugged. "I don't have anything on me worth signing." They sat in awkward silence for a while, neither of them looking at the other. "How goes the recording? Anything new with you?"

"Uh, yeah!" A shy smile spread over her face. "I followed your advice… got an agent. A non-music agent. We're gonna start looking for productions for me to be in."

"That's great!" He threw his arms around her without warning, pulling her into a tight hug. She tensed for a moment before wrapping her own arms around him, hugging him back just as tightly. "I knew you could do it," he murmured into her hair.

She pulled back, smiling at him. He followed her back, lips coming down to meet hers. This time she didn't freeze. Her hands went into his hair, tangling her fingers in the soft strands to keep him pinned in place. His lips moved against hers and the world spun beneath them. She felt giddy and light and she couldn't breath but she didn't care. She kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

Until a buzzing at her side made them jump apart.

Her face flared red, and she wiped at the corner of her mouth even as she pulled the pager from her pocket. Her manager's number flashed angrily from the screen at her. "Sorry," she murmured, getting to her feet and shaking her skirt out, looking anywhere but at him. "Guess that's my cue to get back to the real world. I… Really, thank you for the advice. Wouldn't've ever done the agent thing if you hadn't…" The pager buzzed in her hand again. "Right. Sorry. See ya."

She turned away, hurrying towards the far end of the park as fast as she could. "Billie!" he called after her. She turned automatically. He was on his feet, that same easy and eager smile back in place. "Let's stop running into each other, okay?"

She stumbled, coming to a stop. "What?"

He jogged up to her, grinning down at her. "Why don't you come have dinner with me, next night we both have off?"

She blinked. Surely she must have passed out somewhere along the line. This couldn't really be happening to her. "Sure! I-I mean… We've got the rest of this week booked and then it's my eighteenth birthday bash but… Maybe you could come to that! Oh god, no, no, my mum will be there, and the press… But maybe some time after that we could…"

He laughed, cutting her off. "Here." He dug in his pockets until he found a rumpled up napkin. A pen followed suit—where did he keep these things?—and he scribbled something onto it. "Here's the number at my flat. Give me a ring some time. I'll take you out to celebrate your birthday a little late."

She stared down at the napkin, still sure this was a dream and that she would wake up soon. "If you want," he added softly when she'd been quiet for too long.

Before she could overthink it, she stretched up onto her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, turning and darting away again before her embarrassment could catch up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"'m going out with some friends, mum, I'll be back later!" she called over her shoulder. She didn't wait for a response as she hurried out the door before her mum could call her back and question her more than she felt like answering.

She hurried away from her house and down the street, only casting the occasional glance over her shoulder.

She rounded the corner and stopped. He was leaning against a car, a sheepish smile on his face. "I still say you should've let me pick you up at the door like a right gentleman." He pushed off the car, moving over to pull the door open for her.

"And then I'd have to explain to my mum, who's already wigged since I got signed for my next record, exactly why I am going out with a man older than she would approve of." She flashed him a smile to belly her words as she slid into the front seat. "That's not a conversation I fancy having right now."

He made a neutral sound in the back of his throat and closed her door, and she watched in the rear view mirror as he jogged around to his door. The car had already been idling, so he popped it into gear and turned it smoothly around. He stayed quiet as they turned at the corner and merged into traffic.

"I didn't know what you fondled…"

"Oh, anything's alright, really. 's nice of you to pay!"

He let out a bark of his laugh, grinning over at her as he turned his eyes back to the road. "What kind of bloke would I be if I didn't? Besides, it's your birthday!"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nah, my birthday was last week."

He turned off the road again. "Yes, but you're celebrating it with me _now_."

She grinned back at him as he steered it into a parking stall and hopped out, bounding back around to her side and pulling the door open before she'd had a chance to climb out.

He held his arm out to her, his smile widening when she took it. Taking the first step down the dim street, he motioned to a lighted building a few paces away. "This little place isn't well known, but it has the best food in the city. Hopefully we can enjoy our evening in peace, without your adoring fans stalking us." He aimed a wink at her.

She blushed, but found her tongue poking out as she grinned cheekily back at him. "Who needs other fans when I've got one taking me out to dinner?" Her cheeks flared red. Had she really grunted that?

But he just laughed and pulled her inside.

The place was lit by low lights, and only a few people were scattered here and there. She looked unsurely around them, but David's confidence hadn't wavered at all as he steered them over to a table in the corner. He held a chair out for her, pushing it in with a flourish. Once he'd settled across from her, somehow tucking his gangly limbs under the table, she leaned forward under the pretense of hearing him better under the music drifting through the place.

"How'd you ever find some hole in the wall like this?"

He leaned towards her as well. "When I'm working on a new script or trying to land a new role, don't sleep well. Rather than sitting in my flat, I like to wander the streets a bit. This place holds odd hours. I kinda like it."

He leaned back, drumming out a beat she didn't recognize on the table before he picked up a menu a waitress had dropped off near them. "So, Mr. McDonald, what's good here?" She pulled the other menu towards her, flipping it open.

He made a face that made her laugh aloud. If the night continued like this, her cheeks were sure to split with the smiles. "Oh, Mr. McDonald, do you have to? That's my father. No, not even that. Most folks call him Rev. No, no, no "misters" at this table." He flipped another page of his menu over. "I really like the fish. Then again, their pasta's really good. Ooh, so are their burgers. And—"

She cut him off with a laugh. The waitress had reappeared and was hovering near their table. "I think I'll take the fish."

He shrugged, turning to the waitress. "Same for me, thanks." The waitress flashed him a smile, ignoring Billie, and her feelings would have been hurt except for the way David's eyes never moved from her. The waitress took their menus and stalked off.

"So, David," she let his name roll around her mouth, grinning as he rolled his eyes, "How is the work going?"

He shrugged again. "Same as usual. The project you crashed the set for is just about finished. Think I'm gonna go back to the stage for a bit after this."

"That sounds amazin'."

He took her hand in his leaning forward with an excited gleam in his eye. "What about you? How goes the acting pursuit? You grunted you got an agent."

She looked down at their joined hands, chewing on her lip, unsure if she was uncomfortable or too comfortable with this after how little she had known him. "Uh, yeah. Nothing yet, but, y'know, we're still looking."

He nodded. "It's tough to get in. But I'm sure once you do, they'll love you so much they'll never want you to leave!"

The waitress reappeared with their meals, forcing David to drop her hand and sit back in his chair.

The steaming plate in front of her made her stomach growl. Through the butterflies that had been filling her up all day, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. She stuffed a few of the potato slices into her mouth.

He chuckled and did the same, coughing as they went down too quickly. "Still hot," he murmured as he fanned his mouth. She suppressed her laughter so she wouldn't choke like he had.

He looked around their table before looking up to her with wide, apologetic eyes. "Guess I forgot to order drinks. What would you li-"

"Oh, let me!" She bounced to her feet, standing next to the table. His mouth was pursed like he was going to argue, so she hurried to cut him off. "You've been so nice to me, and I'm legal now! I'll buy the drinks, alright?"

He sighed, holding up his hands even when a suppressed smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You're making me into a rubbish date."

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Believe me, Dave, this is the best date I've been on in a while." She spun away to hide from the astonished look on his face. "What do you want?" she called over her shoulder.

"Anything's fine, really."

While she stood at the bar waiting for their drinks, she wasn't completely oblivious to the eyes that were on her. She tugged at her yellow dress uncomfortably. While she normally felt flattered for drawing some attention, she already had the focus of the guy she wanted. She thanked the bar tender when he handed over the two glasses and turned around, her eyes already seeking him out.

The way the lighting on the stone behind him silhouetted him nearly took her breath away. God bless the day she went to that abandoned beach.

His grin hadn't moved when she put the drinks on the table and took the seat across from him again. "My favorite!" he proclaimed as he picked it up and downed a third of it.

She sipped at hers before taking another forkful of the fish. "How'd you get into acting?"

He swallowed the piece of food that had been in his own mouth. "I've always known I wanted to be an actor. Ever since I was a tot and would watch Doctor Who in the odd hours of the morning, I wanted to be on that screen, in that show."

His childish enthusiasm made her smile wider. "Too bad it's cancelled now, though, yeah?"

His smile faltered just a bit. "Yeah… But without it, I wouldn't've done anything I've done so far!"

"You fondled it that much, huh?"

"Oh yes." His teeth clicked against the fork as he took a too-eager bite. "I used to write essays about how I was goin' ta be the Doctor one day. Teachers had to warn me to stop or else I'd fail."

"Teachers are no fun like that," she laughed.

"So what about you? How'd you get into singing?"

"Thought you already knew everything about me." She aimed a wink at him.

"Oh, come on, stories like this are the best!"

She set her fork down. "Well, too be honest, I actually wanted to act. Took a few courses in school. Some bloke convinced me that I'd have a better shot at the stage if I sang. Guess he was right."

He waved his hand. "What does he know? I still say you've got the right stuff for theater. You just gotta give it your all, that's all."

She smiled at him as she finished off the rest of her meal. He'd finished his before her, and was drumming on the table again.

Before she could ask what they were going to do next, he pushed to his feet and came around the table to her, holding out his hand. "Ms. Piper, would you care to dance?"

She kept her tongue pinned between her teeth as she let him pull her to her feet. "I'd love to, Mr. McDonald." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Hey, turnabout is fair play."

It might have been the dancing. It might have been the excessive laughing. It might have been the unwavering attention from the most gorgeous bloke she'd seen in a really long time. It might have been the four drinks she'd had that night.

Whatever the case, she was most definitely feeling very light-headed and she couldn't stop laughing at the weirdest things. Oh god, she was probably making a fool of herself. But she couldn't bring herself to care for more than a few seconds.

David's reassuring smile might have had something to do with that as he supported her out of the car. She might have been leaning on him a bit much, but he didn't seem to care all that much.

"You alright there?" he laughed as she stumbled on nothing.

She stopped, twisting around to face him. She might have been leaning a bit close to him, but it really was to keep her balance.

"Thanks for tonight, David. I really, really, really had a good time."

"I can see that." He smiled gently back down at her before taking her by the upper arm. "C'mon, lets get you back home."

She let him pull her along for a bit. He really was the most attractive bloke she had ever seen. And nice. And funny. And god, she should be saying something witty and clever right now.

"I broke my heal," she grunted, dangling the heels from her fingers.

"Yeahhhh, sorry about that." He scratched at the back of his head. "Guess I shouldn't have let you talk me into that sprint across the park."

She giggled, a bit of a snort coming out. "I won that race."

"Oi!" he called in an English accent she hadn't heard him use before. "Only because I had to stop and make sure you didn't twist your ankle."

"Stick to your Scottish accent." She patted his cheek. "It's sexier that way."

He straightened up, puffing his chest out a bit. "Really? You think I'm sexy?"

She stopped in front of her home, looking up at him. "Surely you've been told that a million times."

"No. I usually get descriptors like "geeky," "gangly," "skinny.""

"Well I think you're a little bit foxy." She leaned in closer to him, stretching up onto her tiptoes to reach him. Her hand went to the back of his head, angling his mouth down to hers.

His lips moved eagerly against hers. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, tugging it between her own. She rolled her hips against his, smirking as he groaned into her mouth.

Without warning he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Billie…" He pressed his forehead against hers. "We can't do this."

She tugged on his shirt beneath his jacket. "Why not?" she didn't even care that her voice sounded a bit petulant.

"Because you are drunk, and something like this…" He pulled away, untangling himself from her hands. "I'd rather be sure you wanted it, Billie. Now go on inside and get some sleep. If you still want to see me when you're sober, you've got my number."

"David," she whined again, stepping closer.

He stopped her with a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Just get some rest, Billie. Yeah?" He reached over and knocked on her door. Then he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She watched him walk back the way they had come, feeling confused and a little hurt.

"Oh!" he called out, turning around to look at her while still walking backwards. "Sorry about your dress. If the mud doesn't come out, send me a bill for a new one, alright?" Even through the darkness, she could see him winking. "I'll call you tomorrow to check on you, alright?"

He turned back into the darkness right as the door behind her opened.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedicated to Nili. Hope your day goes better, bb._

She stumbled up the stairs in front of him, laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

"No, but, no, shhh, just listen. It wasn't my fault! You think that man would have realized he needed to talk faster! Information like that should really be disclosed _before_ I press the button!"

She wiped at her eyes, trying to calm her laughing down and slow her breathing. "Well not everyone talks as fast as you, you know." She leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

That finally stilled him for the first time that day. He looked between her and the door they stood in front of, his smile faltering just a bit. "Bills… Are you sure you want..? I mean, we can always go back to the park. Or… Ooh! There's this fantastic smoothie place 'round the corner! Or we could—"

She pulled him forward by the ends of his jacket, covering his mouth with her own. Once he'd stopped stammering and started kissing her back, she pulled away. "Dave, it's fine, yeah? We've been on five dates now and I haven't even gotten to see your flat."

She stepped back another step, bouncing on her heels. "Sides, no pressure, yeah? Let's just… relax, have fun. Do like we always do. See how this goes. Sound good?"

He grinned at her. "This is why you're the smart one." He ducked down to press a kiss to her cheek. Keys jangled as he pulled them out of his pocket and motioned for her to go in first.

He closed the door behind them, flicked the switch, and she blinked in the sudden light. She looked around the small room in surprise. A kitchenette was tucked into one corner. The bed was pushed against the wall that sloped down from the ceiling. Bookshelves lined one wall, filled with records, CDs and books. The only door she could see in the place probably led to the loo.

"Sorry I don't really have a sofa or anything. Not much space in here." He looked away from her, heading over to the fridge to pull out a bottle.

She wandered over to the bookshelves, looking closer at his collection. "You really do like Doctor Who, don't you?" She motioned to a wide array of well-used Doctor Who novels.

He grinned lopsided at her, popping the top off a soda before handing it to her. "I tried to warn you what mess you were getting into before you agreed to that first date."

She smiled and took a swig out of the bottle, perching on the foot of his bed. "So this is… cozy."

He flopped down next to her, eyes following hers around the room. "Life of an actor. It doesn't pay all that much, but… Least I'm doing what I want, yeah?"

"Exactly. You keep telling me I should do what I want." She turned to look at him, smiling shyly.

He seemed to be reading her mind as he turned towards her as well, setting his soda down on the floor next to them before cupping her face in his hands. He bent closer to her, pressing his lips against hers.

Unable to reach like he had, she kept her drink clutched between them even as she returned his kiss. Her knee pressed into his, hip sliding close to his own. She worked one hand around behind him, tangling it into his hair.

He tipped her back, tongue sliding into her mouth. She yelped and pulled away. He stared at her through darkened eyes. She motioned down to the wet spot on her shirt. "Sorry, spilled."

He took the bottle from her, putting it next to his own. "Sorry about your shirt." He turned back to her, fumbling for her.

She surprised him by rolling him over closer to the wall, straddling his hips. Her hair fell down around their faces as she grinned at him. "Guess you'll just have to take it off me, hmm?"

His own grin mirrored her own and his hands slid down her sides, fingering the hem. "Your wish is my command."

He sat up, pressing her up with him. He pulled the shirt up over her head as she squirmed on his lap. He groaned into her neck, before covering it with kisses down the column. He trailed a line down to her bra, following the lacy cup along the curve.

His tongue darted out, sliding beneath the bra. She gasped, hands burrowing into his hair.

His fingers fumbled with the latch on the back. She felt the band loosen and wiggled out of it, pushing tighter against his chest once it had dropped away.

"Minx," he growled at her, pushing her back down towards the bed. She ground back into him, grinning against his lips.

He ground back down against her, making her smile melt into a gasp. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she moaned into his.

She tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss, trailing lips down her neck instead. "Too many clothes," she murmured, tugging at his shirt again.

Until he closed his mouth around one nipple. She arched up into him, fingers scrabbling for purchase among his back. He chuckled and kissed his way across to the other one.

She reached between them, palming the front of his trousers. He buried his face in her chest to try to muffle his groan melded with a yelp.

"Mr. McDonald, was that a whimper?" she teased, rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans.

He raised his head and fixed her with a teasing glare, before bending down to nip at her collar bone. "I told you, no Misters here."

She squeezed. "Think I feel a mister here, though."

He shuddered against her, pressing more of himself into her hand.

"Too many clothes," he agreed, gasping against her neck. He tugged her hand away from his erection, guiding it up to the clasp on his trousers. She toyed with the button, grinning at his noise of frustration, until he pinched at her breast, making her squirm.

She popped the button with her finger, tugging down the zipper. He moved away from her only long enough to pull his shirt over his head and squirm out of his trousers. Her eyes raked down his lean, slender form, and she sat up, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest, following the crease down his middle, through light brown hair, pausing to swirl her tongue around his navel. He hissed at her, but let her push him back towards the foot of the bed, her finger hooked in the edge of his pants.

She kept her eyes on him as she slowly tugged them down, grinning her tongue-touched smile when he rolled his eyes at her. Once she had the pants down near his ankles, her eyes darted down to a lower part of him before returning to his face.

"Billie, are you sure..? I mean, we can still stop this if—ohhhhh." His stammered words dissolved into a groan when she wrapped her fingers around the base and swiped her tongue over the tip.

Grinning again, she swirled her tongue around the tip before sliding more of him into her mouth. One hand weaved its way into her hair, the other fisting the sheets beneath him. His hips twitched like he was trying not to thrust up into her mouth, so she smoothed her unoccupied hand over his hip.

Her head bobbed slowly up and down. Her hand followed the movement, squeezing and twisting to increase his gasps and moans. "Bills.. Billie, I… _oh god_, Billlllll…" She hummed around him, sliding her fingers down to massage his balls.

His breath was getting shorter and closer together and he started tugging on her hair. "Bill. Bill, please, I… Stop, stop, Billie, I…" He groaned and she felt his cock twitch before he started spurting into her mouth. She released him with a pop, watching as his seed coated her cheeks and his stomach.

He collapsed bonelessly against the bed, looking at her with wide brown eyes. "Sorry," he murmured, pulling up a corner of the sheet to wipe at her face when she moved closer to him. "It… It's been a while…"

She laughed taking the sheet from him to pat at his stomach. "That's good to hear, I suppose. You alright?"

"Alright?" She giggled again at the sound of surprise in his voice. "You are perfect. Why are you with a putz like me?"

She snuggled into his side. "I should be asking the same question," she murmured, pressing a light kiss into his neck.

His long fingers trailed down her cheek to her chin, tipping her face up to his. His lips pressed lightly against hers. The kiss started out soft and gentle until he rolled her onto her back and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue back into her mouth like that was where it had always belonged. She squirmed beneath him as he traced curving moons across her stomach down to the line of her jeans.

His lips moved away from hers, scorching kisses leading a line to her ear. "Think it's time I returned the favor." He took her lobe between his lips as he wiggled his fingers under the band of her pants.

She arched up into him, but he pulled back, blinking down at her jeans. "Blimey, how do you wear such tight trousers, lass?"

She huffed, pulling him back down to her. "Is this really," she placed a kiss in the hollow of his throat, "the time?" She licked along his collar bone.

She could feel his rumbling laugh through the hand pressed against his chest. "Guess not," he growled, ripping open the button and the zip. He moved down her, facing her trousers with determination as he tugged them slowly down.

He turned back up to face her in surprise. "No knickers today! Miss Piper, I'm surprised at you."

She huffed again. "David…"

He traced his fingers up her inner thigh, slowly circling higher. "Why, Billie, were you _planning_ on seducing me when you woke up this morning?"

His finger slid through the wetness gathering between her thighs. "No," she gasped. He started pulling away in confusion, and she grabbed his hand, leading it to the little nub that had been screaming for attention. "Been planning to seduce you for weeks. This was just the first time you got into my pants."

He slipped a finger inside her and she groaned, grinding herself down into his touch. "Should have grunted something earlier," he breathed against her. He ran his tongue around her clit as he added another finger.

The noises coming out of her would definitely qualify as "mewling," but she didn't care. All she wanted was more, harder, faster. And she told him so.

His fingers set up a strong, steady rhythm inside of her, while his mouth sucked hard against her. She tangled her fingers into his hair, gasping and squirming.

"Billie…" She cracked open an eye to see him staring at her across her body. "Come for me, sweetheart. I'm right here." He twisted his hand inside her and she cried out, arching off the bed.

When she came down, he was holding her, whispering soothing words. "God, you're beautiful, you know that?" he murmured, pushing a kiss into her hair.

She smiled back at him, turning into his hold and pressing her lips against his.

"I'm gonna go to the loo for a bit, alright?" she grunted, climbing over him towards the door across from them.

She shut the door behind her, turning to look at herself in the mirror. She smoothed her rumpled hair down with a wink at herself. Craning her neck around, there was a disappointing lack of hickeys anywhere. Probably for the best; less to explain to mum. She looked back in her own eyes. They were practically sparkling. Ah, who was she kidding? Mum had always been able to tell when she'd had a decent shag.

And, man, was Dave more than a decent shag! She chuckled to herself, turning to clean up a little.

She turned the water off, heading back into the room. She expected David to be stretched out across the bed like he'd been when she left. But he wasn't. The bed was empty. She stepped farther into the room, looking for him near the kitchen area. "David?" she called out when she couldn't see him.

She took another step towards the bed and into the room.

He pounced on her from behind, skin against skin sliding against each other as he rolled her over onto the bed. They bumped against the wall and he pinned her to the mattress, grinning down at her even as his growing erection poked into her leg.

"Ready for," he cut through her words with a quick kiss on the lips, "round two," his mouth moved down her throat, "are you?"

He hummed against her chest, his fingers combing through the soft curls of her sex. "Aren't you?"

She pulled him back up to her lips, wriggling her hips against his. Her hand snaked between them, gripping around his cock and working it until it was hard. He moaned into her mouth, his tongue chasing the sound.

He slipped his hand into the wetness between her folds. He worked two fingers immediately inside, setting up a quick rhythm. Her breathing sped up to match his own. "Please," she whimpered. "Please, Dave."

He pulled himself out of her hand, sitting up and reaching for the bedside table. He yanked the drawer open, pulling out a condom. She helped him roll it on; he trembled under her touch.

She tugged him closer. "David," she breathed against him.

He covered her mouth with his own, sliding his tongue in slowly. He took himself in hand, sliding into her just as slowly as he had moved into her mouth.

Their breaths mixed together in a groan as he filled her completely.

He opened his eyes, big brown eyes looking into her own. "Okay?"

She wiggled her hips against him, and tugged his bottom lip between her two. "Better if you moved, yeah?"

He pulled back out slowly. "Just… tell me if I'm hurting you, yeah?"

She smiled gently at him, bringing a hand up to his face. "I trust you."

He pushed back into her, making her gasp. They moved together, touches and brushes and groans sending her to dizzying heights. She moved under him, gasping wordless pleas.

He seemed to understand as he started moving harder against, making short, quick thrusts. His mouth went to her ear, ghosting puffs of air and helpless noises against the shell. "Bills. Billie, I… I love you. You beautiful, wonderful, perfect woman, I—oh god—I love you."

He brought his hand between them, rubbing at her clit in time to his whispered praises. It was all too much for her. She thrust up against him, screaming his name.

He rocked gently into her as she shuddered, holding her close against his chest and kissing her eyelids until she opened them.

Her hand went back to his face, to his hair. She circled her hips around him. "C'mon, David. Your turn," she teased with a smile.

He gritted his teeth and sped up his pace again, burying his face into her neck. Her fingers racked down his back, across his shoulders, tangling into his hair. "That's right, David. Come on. Come for me." She pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "I love you, too."

His whole body went stiff as he shuddered over and in her. She wiggled her hips lightly, helping him hold on to his orgasm for as long as possible. Then he collapsed limply against her.

After a few murmured words and a light trailing touch across his back, he raised his head. "'lo," he murmured softly, looking down at her with a gentle smile.

She giggled. "Hello," she begged for entrance to your bed with. He rolled over, pulling off the condom and tossing it into the trash before pulling her into him and curling his lanky body around her.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when his hold tightened on her slightly. "Did you mean it?" he grunted so quietly, she almost didn't hear.

She pulled back, eyes searching his face. His own eyes were wide and guarded. She tipped her head up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Always. I love you, David." She snuggled back into him with a contented sigh.


End file.
